


Mutual Agreement

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemies, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy and Sniper come to a.. mutual agreement of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Agreement

Silence met him, within the quiet office. A thickness filled the air and neither men spoke. Eyes locked from a safe distance. A shift to one side, a foot scuffing across the floor. Sniper had yet to figure out why Spy had discreetly asked him here. It wasn't something to weight on his mind, in fact, the sooner they could get back to rivalry, the more pleased he would be. 

The tense silence needed to break and thankfully, Spy was the first to open his mouth. “Listen up, we've a mutual.. dislike for each other. But we've both not gained a thing from it” Spy began, his accent bleeding into every word. Sniper held back, from speaking for he moment, but he wouldn't wait long. “I suggest, we gain... a thing beneficial to both of us”. 

Sniper pondered it for a moment, questioning whatever might be going through this man's mind. Would it truly benefit both or would it be his own personal gain? There was many other things he'd rather be doing right now, like his job for one. “Look, mate, nothing could possibly benefit the two of us. I could continue on with my job and you with yours” Sniper offered. Spy shook his head, stepping towards the man. 

Entering his personal space, he whispered in his ear. “You've not yet hear my proposition. What's the worst that could happen?” he asked, before backing away. Annoyance filled the man. Clearly this was a game they were playing. Answer wrong and it could end in a spat neither had the time for. 

“Tell your proposition”. 

“I propose, you sink to your knees” was the only words that escaped.

A sharp breathe was drawn in through Sniper's nose. Was this bloke thick in the head? He could bail out now and yet the idea somewhat intrigued him. What was there to lose? It obviously won't leave this office. 

“Alright, mate. I give.. but you'll be the one on your knees” he told him, giving his own terms. Spy looked taken back by this. His idea was being turned around, to please the other man as well. Though he would deny to be degraded in such a way. 

“Let's make one more deal then, shall we. Assuming these.. meetings.. are to continue after we leave this room, I will submit to you the next time.. But for this time, you will do as I ask” Spy told him, offering no out afterwards, as he stepped forward. Gripping the other man's shoulder, he pushed down, bringing Sniper to his knees. 

With a nod, not quite of approval, Sniper reached to unclasp Spy's belt and work open his pants. Eyes darting up towards the man, he took out the semi flaccid cock. If he couldn't beat his enemy one way, then he could definitely do it this way. Stroking the length to hardness, he placed a kiss upon the tip. 

Closing his eyes, he took the quickly thickening to cock into his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat. Gagging a bit, he pulled back. It wasn't often he found himself, sucking another man's cock, if ever. In fact, it didn't happen at all. Taking it back in hand, he gave it firm strokes, twisting his hand just so, to swipe his thumb across the head. 

Spy's hand darted to grasps the man's hair. He wouldn't let him get away that easily, not when he was the one in control for the moment. “Use your mouth. Practise makes perfect” the man said, urging his cock against Sniper's lips. The other man shot him a glare, even as he flicked his tongue across the already leaking tip. This would go to fast, but for the moment, he didn't think he cared. There was some sick satisfaction of having this man knelled before him. 

Sniper finally gave in, opening his mouth again. Wrapping his lips around the head, he slowly worked his mouth along it, but not fully taking it in. He needed to find a rhythm, something to stop him from choking. However, the chance was taken from him, as the man above began to rock his hips, seeking the warmth he so desired. 

“That's it. Take my cock” Spy moaned softly, as he began to drive himself between spit slicked lips. Tipping his head back, eyes slide closed, as he braced his free hand upon the man's shoulder. A pinch to his thigh caused him to pull back. Sniper took in a deep breathe, watery eyes looking up towards Spy. 

“Is that how it works then? Kill me with your cock? I've been taking people out all wrong” the man said, smirk crossing his face. Spy sneered down at him, before giving his hair another tug. Without any more comments, Sniper went back to his task at hand, feeling the velvety flesh slide back between his lip. If he was being honest, it wasn't all to bad. Something he could get used to, even with the hair tugging. Running hands up Spy's thighs, he grasps the man's hips. 

Controlling the motions, he took in the heady scent that threatened to overwhelm him. He could focus now, on things, instead of remembering how to breathe. Tongue over slit, mouth to base. Simple. It was when the hand clenched in his hair, that he wasn't prepared for what came next. A breathy sound escaped the man above him, before a warm fluid filled his mouth. 

Moving back, he sputtered, spitting towards the ground. White streaks splashed across his face and dripped down his chin. Blinking, he frowned. “You look good like that, with my cum across your face... Perhaps we should do this more often. You're almost tolerable” Spy snarked. Sniper rolled his eyes, before wiping his face upon Spy's pants. 

“Next time, it's your turn”.

**Author's Note:**

> ( Wrote this for a friend. Never played the game and don't really know the characters. So forgive if they're way to OOC).


End file.
